metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Endings
__TOC__ Playing with toys On my current playthrough I found a few of the objects that give good morality points (flash + water dripping sound) when you interact with them: 1. At the very beginning, I played the guitar in Artyom's room. 2. Played another guitar somewhere in Exhibition Station (I think. Definitely near the beginning of the game). 3. On the level Bridge with Bourbon, you can climb into one of the passenger train cars. There is a closed box with toy bears that squeak when you interact. Is it worth making a list of these items? FarmerBob12 18:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well there is a list now at least, check Moral Points. Chaos ian7 17:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Threshold Anyone able to track down the threshold for getting the good ending? I think it needs more than 23, and my educated guess is that it's a clean threshold like 25 or so. --Sigma 7 06:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think anyone here has attempted to discern the exact amount needed, purely for logistical reasons (a massive amount of playthroughs would be required), but one must ask themself, is the exact number needed? Getting moral points is as easy as interacting with the game's environment; even just exploring a bit can net you a moral point. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 06:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Well I've played the game a lot now, 8 playthroughs always between hardcore and ranger mode (I don't play in normal and easy, the hardcore setting is easy enough for those who came from Metro 2033 LOL). I can tell that some decisions appears to have more weigh than others. For example, in my first playthrough I collected all the possible good points in the metro stations I've discovered, listening the stories and so on (there are some "good points" you gain anyway, liking it or not). Particularly in this playthrough I've saved Lesnitsk, didn't killed the mother demon at dead city, gained the good point for not shooting the nosalises also in dead city, explored the city and listened the phamtons, but left Pavel and the bear's mother to die and got the standard ending. Then I played my first Ranger Mode playthrough, but this time I changed some decisions, like sparing Lesnitsk and Pavel and saving the bear's mother from the nosalises, the rest of the decisions are like above, got the good ending. In another one I didn't listed the stories in the metro stations, killed Lesnitsk, spared Pavel, didn't killed the demon mother, listened the phamtons at Dead City and saved the bear's mother, still got the Rendemption ending. Then after two more times of getting the so called "good ending" I tried something different, because I like the standard ending more. I listened to the stories in the metro stations, killed Lesnitsk, saved Pavel, didn't explored Dead City, killed the demon mother and lefted the the bear mother to die. Got the standard ending finally. And my most recent playthrough was hearing all the stories in the stations, sparing Pavel, killing Lesnitsk, don't listening to the ghosts at Dead City, saving the bear mother and last, killing the demon mother AND HER BABY. Got the standard ending one more time. It seems that killing Lesnitsk don't have much of a impact in the end depending of some other decisions, because if you save him the Dark One replies "yes, he's evil...but killing is worse"; if you kill him the Dark One says "now I understand why you humans kill, he was evil". The response in both cases are neutral, not approving but also not disapproving of Artyom's decison. Then it comes to Pavel, The Dark One says he's not evil and he can't understand him right away, because above all he's sad. I don't like to kill Pavel because he remembers Artyom from Metro 2033 if you pay attention to him. And apart from that, he never hinders anything from Artyom, sure he betray him, but never lie once about his reasonings and motivations. But I'm deviating, killing Pavel seems to have a big impact more than other humans characters you kill. Finally, the two mutant mothers. If you kill the demon mother the Dark One is very displeased with Artyom and killing the baby - yes, there's a baby in the nest, I only noticed now! - seems worse, the Dark One says (quoting) "why did you kill him? Would you do this to me in the end, don't you"? Lefting the bear's mother to die also appears to have the same effect of Lesnitsk, is not huge depending of your other decisons. Finally, don't listening the phamtons at Dead City seems to have another huge impact on the game, since there is a lot of talking about human behaviour and how the Dark Ones can fit in. That's what I've learned so far, these five events alone seems to have much more impact on the endings than others by my experience so far. But if you're asking some hard data like extracting some files from the game and presenting a number I don't have it. Also there are some minor points that influence the game, I notice a difference in Artyom's behaviour in some locations regarding hearing voices and all, I didn't get all of them, something I noted now after rushing through Undercity and Regina. And forgive any gramatical or semantic errors, english is not my primary language. Brfritos (talk) 16:04, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Stop calling the standard ending "bad" I would like to make a suggestion: can we stop saying the standard ending is "bad"? Sure, Artyom, Khan and most of the rangers died and this fact alone is sad, but how the ending itself is it "bad" anyway? They saved all the Metro, stoped Korbut's plan of releasing a virus, destroyed D6 - wich is a good thing after all if you really think about it - and Anna has a child of her brief relationship with Artyom, so he lefted his mark on the world. Plus the Dark Ones promissed to return someday. It's not bad, pragmatic and fatalist sure, but "bad"? For those wondering how a end in wich the main character dies is not a bad thing, on his diary Artyom says he will sacrifice himself for the Little Dark One if he have to. I have saw so many endings much worse than this from the narration view point that lefts the question if people understanded the author views . Brfritos (talk) 14:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually yeah, it's kinda pissing me off to. I've never gotten the standard ending, but when I see the phrase "bad" I try to edit it out. It's just poor and lazy writing. '' C''haos''i''an 18:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) State of the metro after battle of D6 Wether you got the Ranger ending or the redemption ending in Metro LL, the exact state of the metro is ambiguous. The RedLine was defeated by both the Rangers/Dark Ones at D6 and the Reich at the frontline, so are they weakened so much that they have very little military power left or is their defeats just a set back? If they are weakened then does that might mean the Redline now faces invasion by Reich and Hansa. It could be a possibility for this to come true because the peace agreement at Polis is never signed and I don't think the Reich is going to forgive them for trying to wipe them out at the frontline. In both endings the Rangers are weakened or destroyed, so they are in no real position to stop Reich and Hansa from retaliating in the form of full scale invasion. Also the Dark Ones can't stop it because they leave shortly after the battle. So what do you guys think on the state of affairs of the metro after the battle? Hopefully, that Metro 2035 or a game sequel will gives us more information.Canuckians (talk) 03:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Metro Last Light Endings' I was watching the endings and while I haven't finshed the game I was curious what others thought would become the canon ending. I have a feeling it will be the ending where the Little Dark One appears and prevents the destruction of the metro. The reason I think this is because Artyom says last light during the ending and that explains the title. Like I said I haven't finshed the game so maybe that is explained somewhere else in the game aswell GrimmShadows (talk) 03:02, February 14, 2014 (UTC) C'est la Vie Salute scene In the C'est la Vie salutes scene when ulman, bourbon, miller and hunter salute you in the right corner there is someone else dress in black, its seems to be alex(sukhoi) artyom adotive father I haven't noticed. I'll find it on Youtube and see if there isn't something to make note of. '' C''haos''i''an 17:19, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, pretty hard to see - even after stopping the footage. I would however guess from the body model that it'd be Alex. '' C''haos''i''an 18:12, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I can see Alex to the right of Khan, but who is the guy to the left of Hunter. He kind of looks like he has the Exhibition armorer's head and Vladimir's(Ranger) coat from 2033.Canuckians (talk) 18:55, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Bullsh*t I don't understand, I didn't kill Pavel or Lesnitsky, I saved the bear, I played guitars, listened on conversations, gave money to the poor but still I end up with C'est La Vie ending. 17:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Frost